starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
標準年/レジェンズ
標準年（Standard year）は銀河標準暦で使用される時間の単位である。1年は368標準日で、12の月から成っていた。 登場エピソード *Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi シリーズ *Maul: Lockdown *Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi シリーズ *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic コミック・シリーズ *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *The Old Republic: Revan *Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith *Star Wars: The Old Republic *The Old Republic: Annihilation *Darth Bane: Path of Destruction *Star Wars: Jedi Academy *Legacy of the Jedi *Darth Plagueis *Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions *Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers *Secrets of the Jedi * *偽りの仮面 *Podracing Tales *ジェダイ・クエスト-7 真実の瞬間 *Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess * * *破砕点 *The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key * * * * * * *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Lost Temple *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Smuggler's Code * *The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy * * *Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines * * / 小説 / ジュニアノベル *Star Wars: Kenobi *Star Wars: Purge: The Tyrant's Fist, Part 1 *Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 2 *Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 4 *Star Wars: Dark Times 27: Fire Carrier, Part 5 *Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 1 *Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 2 *Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4 *Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 5 *Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time * *Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 1 *Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 2 *Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 5 *Han Solo at Stars' End *The Flight of the Falcon *The Star Wars 2 *The Star Wars 6 *The Star Wars 7 * / 小説 / ジュニアノベル *The Mixed-Up Droid comic * *Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord *Tilotny Throws a Shape *Star Wars 10 *Star Wars 12 *Star Wars 13: Five Days of Sith, Part One *Star Wars 15 *Starfall *Scoundrels *Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth *The Constancia Affair *Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger *River of Chaos 1 *The Kashyyyk Depths *Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge * / 小説 / ジュニアノベル * * * *The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett * / 小説 / ジュニアノベル *The Jabba Tape *Dark Forces: Rebel Agent audio drama *Dark Forces: Jedi Knight audio drama * *The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime *Legacy of the Force: Betrayal *Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines *Legacy of the Force: Revelation *Crosscurrent *Fate of the Jedi: Outcast *Fate of the Jedi: Omen *Fate of the Jedi: Abyss *Fate of the Jedi: Backlash *Fate of the Jedi: Allies *Fate of the Jedi: Vortex *Fate of the Jedi: Conviction *Fate of the Jedi: Ascension *Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse *Crucible *Star Wars: Legacy シリーズ *The Long Arm of the Hutt *Under a Black Sun *The Jewel of Yavin *Operation: Shadowpoint }} 参考資料 * カテゴリ:時間 カテゴリ:物理単位